Winged Angel
by Jadecoyote
Summary: Raziel reaver of souls has reaved his brothers souls and pursues Kain's apostle soul. Inside of his twisted flesh and bone a loneliness sparks a new adventure.
1. Default Chapter

Winged Angel chapt:1   
by Jadecoyote  
(my forst and best LOK:SR fic)  
(Raziel and other characters arn't mine except Nia)  
  
~:short storie:~  
Raziel~  
(thoughts)I am alone in the world we call Nosgoth. After being created by the master Kain and betrayed by his hand and the hands of my brethern. I was executed and brought back. Yet I am alone with no clan and no way out. I nearly drowned and burned in unspeakable agony in the lake of the dead. Finally after a century had passed my rebirth was confirmed by the Elder of Nosgoth. He told me to bring vengence upon Kain and my once clan. I pursued them and hunted them down. I still have the rest to destroy. I am still with noone. Finding out my uncanny past that I was once one of murderous yet holy person a serrophen warrior priest. I am gone from the site of man.(end thoughts)  
  
He wake up in the layer of the Elder. He looks up feeling a sudden emptiness. Not empty for his brethern, but something not in reach. he looks up and around the area and stand up. he then bows to show his respect. The Elder is silent for a while and he wait for the old encoraged words.  
"Raziel you seem disturbed by a thought", The Elder softly says.  
"I am alone, somethings missing", Raziel softly replies.  
"You want a female companion Raziel?",the Elder questions. Raziel looks up in surprise. He looks down at his hands.   
"Yes I have been alone for a long time seems eternity", Raziel replies softly.  
"It shall be done", The Elder booms and goes silent again. Then a map appears on the ground he looked at it and runs to follow it.  
Walking down the rugged path at the beginning of the map I look over the map slightly confused. shrugging it off he rolled it up gently and placing it away. He came to a cliff with a short gap. he ran to the top edge of the cliff and spread his ripped wings. gliding across he hit the other side of the cliff. looking around he headed down the beaten path. walking with the grass under his feet he cuts threw the trees with soul reaver in hand. Suddenly he comes to a small rural human village. walking cautiously to the edge he looks at the place. The humans see him and whisper to eachother to see a vampire in thier village. One of them cautiously walks up to him.  
"Lord what brings you here", The human man says bowing to his knees.  
"I'm passing threw if it's your buisness human", Raziel sighs. Starting to walk threw the humans watch in awe. Going threw the village he finally gets to the edge of the forest. Walking comfidently threw the forest a dumahim lunges out from the woods. It has strayed and Raziel prepares himeself for a fight. Moving soul reaver in front of him he slashes it and plunges it into the vampires horrible body. It screams and his soul is consumed.  
Coming to a giant temple he looked at in in awe. He looked at the torn white temple pillars. Seeing that the dark blood colored door was tightly locked with the unknown prize behind it. He went up to it and jabbed soul reaver into. Suddenly the locks undid and the mighty doors are allowing him access. Running threw it he surpassed some Dumahims and ran up the ruined spiral stairs. Walking to the side edge. Looking down a rock falls down into the bluish black waters below. with a flash he glided pillar to pillar across the way.  
"What is this all about why am I here", He said silently. Going to the alter he comes upon a metal key on a large metal pillar. He notices a few blocks scattered around the room. Studying the pattern on the wall he starts pushing them into place. Suddenly from the rafters Zephonims jump down from the walls. One of them twisted and nailed him in the face depleating soul reaver. Keeping cool he runs to the side grabbing a pipe from the side wall. Smacking one of them he started fighting them off. Lunging at one of them he impaled one of the one. It screamed in absolute agony it fell to the ground. Ignoring the other her took his hand and pulled down his brown torn scarf to expose his throught with no lower jaw.On with his long journy he went.  
TO BE COUNTINUED...................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2: Adia

Chapter 2: Adia  
(Authors note: you asked you got) The mist swirled over the hot embers of the fire pits the chill quieted by the tortured cry of the wind. Moving swiftly threw the rugged terrain of the forest. His clawed hands are clenched the Soul Reaver glowing the eerie blue ghost of power. Raziel could not feel the ground under his feet as he ran, his feet pounding the dusty earth. His thoughts drifted as he moved the map in his other hand. Jumping threw the branches and shrubs he came to a clearing.  
  
Raziel: (thoughts/flashback) Smoke rose from the chimneys of the small hut buildings of plaster and cold stone. Silence over ran the daytime, which would usually be bustling with commotion of the people going to the flea market. The only sound heard were the crows calling to each ther in the faint distance. What was once a charging and gurgling of the beasts that roamed the shadows of this place broke silence called Nosgoth. Masses of black and gray bodies surrounded the small village their teeth bared ready to take their prey. Once the sound reverberated a panic spread threw the people there. Cries and screams was the only thing heard. Vampires of a clan whose name had been forgotten in history stormed the defenseless people. Women grabbed their children the stained faces soaked with tears and blood as the savage attack went on. Leaping out of the brush yellow glowing eyes peered out seeking the weakest and strongest alike. From one of the huts during the panic a women stepped out in the brown clad gown of the people of the rural grounds. Her face was an ivory white and her eyes were the color of a sparkling ocean. Her golden hair was long and matted on her cheeks. Looking around she attempted to get an answer, but the people passing her by only gave loud cries before the gargling noise of their agonizing deaths. Her eyes widen as she saw the people she knew and grew up with being mauled to death, their eyes empty and black. Running around the side of the hut she reached out and picked up a long sharp walking stick and raced to save the people left in her village. Leaping at one of the vampires that were bent over gnawing on a child's arm that was cream white with blue veins and blood was standing on the arm giving a pink hue. This sight made her cringe as she watched it's yellow eyes focus on her. She swallowed hard as it let out a shrill cry. Holding the spear between two hands she bared down on it thrusting it forward into the spine of the beast. The sound of crunching bone and ripped muscle. The bluish gray flesh tore into two exposing the red mass that punctured the flesh. Letting out a cry she put more weight on the spare putting her full weight on it till the vampire gave one last soft cry then it's last breath.  
  
She took in a deep breath letting the cold air fill her lungs as she closed her eyes for only a moment before the horrible sound of pattering feet came closer. Opening them again she saw the remainder of the people fleeing and the realization hit her that all of the creatures were cornering her and she was without defense. The snarling of their teeth the dark gray masses get closer and closer. Sweat glistened on her brow as she gasped for air. Moving to the already decaying body of the mass that formally attacked her and brought her hands down. Pulling on the spear she knew her time was running out. Gritting her teeth she let out a soft cry of annoyance when she realized the wooden pole was stuck between two of the gauged ribs. Pulling and pulling, but it would not come out. Finally it let go with a small squishing noise. Holding it up the gore of blood, tissue, and pieces of organ hung to the stained wood. Her eyes glanced around noticing that it was too late, she was surrounding without a way out. Crying out in defeat she shut her eyes tightly waiting for the moment to swiftly come to her. Before the vampires could go after their meal another sound filled the air. It was the distinct sound of hooves of a horse, more then one, but a whole battalion. Men dressed in formal battle attire with shining metal and a red banner flying above their heads. She knew who they were it was as distinct as anything was. They were the Sarafan Warrior Priests.  
The vampires let out a screech of horror and fled for the brush of the surrounding woods. The leader of the group on a white Arabian horse came front his eyes fixed on her. She let out a shaking breath as she stood there her feet planted firm ready for an attack. Slowly he took his hands off the reins and set them aside on the saddle and reached up his hands placed on his helmet. Lifting it over and off of his head his emerald green eyes met hers. He had a pale complexion with chiseled features. His hair is long and raven black pulled back in a ponytail that fell down the nape of his neck. He was watching her as she took in a shallow breath. His eyes told her everything before he had even said a word. She dropped the staff as it cluttered to the ground. A man rode up to the other, he had brown hair with a beard and a coal brown eyes, dressed in the same attire. "Who are you? You fight well for a women", the man with the beard ask. She looked away from the leader as he watched her and turned to the man. "My name is Nia.",she replied softly. "I am Raziel leader of the Saraphan warriors.",the man with black hair spoke up his voice soft and calm like lazy thunder.  
  
Author: Okay we are stopping here for now..sorry ^^ But I will continue. You like? Please read and review! Now! How bout now? 


	3. What is Forgotten

Chapter 3  
  
The sun shone on the clay sand below his feet as he stepped to the entrance of the jaded building of the Sanctuary of the Clans. Inside that stone relic was the remainder of Kain's empire. There he stood taking in the crisp air threw his pained throat his eyes fixed on entrance conveniently unguarded by the creatures that inhabit this decrepit land. Raziel could remember his last journey here to face his maker and betrayer. Stepping to the closed gate he looked up at the crimson pained metal and moved back seeing only one way in. Letting out a semiotic breath he moved his hands calling into his undead being and watched the land shift and twist around him turning the bluish tint of the land of the spectral undead. Again be stood closer to the gate and moved his clawed fingertips over the metal once again and slowly his hand moved threw it. Stepping closer he let his body become submersed into the iron being. Once on the other side the air feeling a little denser he knew he had to move on. Clutching the map in hand he brought it up to his face his eyes squinting a little. He knew the directions and the land, yet he needed more answers due to the face the Elder was less then obvious in his riddles. Knowing someone who might give him clues to what he was trying to figure out. Walking down the hall in a pensive pace his expectation of battle was met. In his sights his eyes fell upon a vampire worshipper standing in attention as if knowing that he would come. Seeing that the human did not know that he was there he decided to sneak up and go on a sneak attack. Looking down at the floor he knew that unlike humans his feet even on marble would not make a lot of noise. Getting down in a crouching position he moved forward slowly. Raziel could hear the beating of the man's heart as he moved closer and closer. Raising on hand he struck the worshipper a blow to the head and watched him writhe in agony well letting out a soft shrill cry of pain. His soul rising from the warm corpse taking flight. His hand came to the tattered cloak he wore on the bottom of his face he revealed his throat, burnt and twisted with his lower jaw missing he took in the soul feeling the power of it course threw his blue veins. Finally he came to the large marble doors that laid inside the pillars of Nosgoth, that at once held the balance of all of Nosgoth, but now stand as a monument to Kain's betrayal. Peering left in right he could feel the energy pulling him in till he got to the very spot where his wings had been torn from his back, the bones breaking and the flesh tare from it's very being. This made him shutter in his soul though not obvious on his being. Hearing a bell chime and a new signature of energy he saw the familiar face of which he came to see. "I knew you would come again Raziel", Ariel said in a soft morning voice. He moved into a low bow then rose up again. "I came to ask you a question lady"; he started holding out the map. She took a glance at it her eyes showing a hint of a change. Her left blue eyes showing some sadness, as she seemed to withdraw from his question. There was a long pause till she spoke again. " Raziel, there have been other unspoken losses here since Kain's blasphemy and betrayal of you. What I may tell you much may shock you or maybe stir up the memories that you desire most, and give you the answer you seek", she says her spectral figure moving slowly to another room. Raziel followed her until she moved behind a large well the crisp blue water ripple from her being. Raziel knew what that well was. It was the oracle that showed what was going on in the past, but never the future. She peered into it with a knowing look as her fingertips moved against the water making it glow faintly. Raziel stepped up to it and glanced in. 


End file.
